


I shagged the Sergeant

by starcrossedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedlarry/pseuds/starcrossedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a hot criminal and a hot Sergeant are put together in the interviewing room, what do they do? </p><p>Harry Styles, 19, arrested.<br/>Louis Tomlinson, 21, questioning the arrested.</p><p>When pleasuring and flirting happens; it results in a very dirty desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I shagged the Sergeant

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! I was at it again. I've written some smut. It's different to anything I've ever written and I'm rather fond of the idea of Louis Tomlinson as a police officer and Harry Styles as a criminal.
> 
> I've previously forgotten to add my Twitter. My Twitter is @warmloulou so if you like it then you know where I am. Also, if you've got prompts inform me of them - I enjoy writing.

“Sergeant, we’ve got a new case. Name’s Harry Styles, nineteen years of age and he’s been arrested for burglary. He was on the run for three days before we caught him. While on the run he assaulted two men and a police officer, also stealing a black BMW,” Liam handed his boss the paperwork of the boy he briefed him on before continuing, “looks like you’ve got a handful, Sir,” he chuckled.

“Thanks, Liam. Sure he’ll be a familiar face by the end of his sentence,” Louis grumbled, taking a sip of his to-go tea. Liam nodded and exited his office. 

A few moments later there was a knock at Louis’ door, “come in,” he shouted.

“Harry Styles is here; want me to take him into the conference room, Sir?” One of the basic station officers questioned. Louis nodded and logged out of his computer, suiting up his tie before leaving his office.

Louis entered the conference room and nodded to the police officer in the corner of the room, signalling for him to make a swift exit. Louis took a look at the boy in front of him, dark brown curls that rested neatly on his head, piercing green eyes that either turned him on, or gave him the creeps; he wasn’t quite sure. A taunting smirk was snaked on his face, eyebrows questioning Louis. He had the simple prison clothes on, probably while his previous clothes were being swabbed and tested. He was a nice looking boy, but he was a complete little shit of a nice boy.

“Hello, Harry. I’m Sergeant Tomlinson. I’ll be questioning you today. So I’ll just remind you that everything is being recorded at this moment and this will be taken into your court case. You do not have to answer any of the questions I ask, but if you do it may be useful in court,” Louis said, pulling out the plastic chair opposite Harry. “Do you have a lawyer you wish to be here? If not I can contact one for you,” he asked. 

“No, I don’t want one either,” Harry mumbled, staring straight at Louis, which made him slightly uncomfortable. 

“Interview commencing at fifteen twelve, Sergeant Tomlinson and Harry Edward Styles present. Seventeenth of August two thousand and thirteen,” Louis stated, laying out all of his cases and paperwork in front of him on the desk. “So, Mr Styles, may I ask you where you were on the evening of Saturday tenth of August?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows and finally gaining some dominance.

“Not in your bed, which, quite frankly, upsets me,” Harry said no shame in his tone of voice or his face.

“I’m afraid that’s rather inappropriate, Mr Styles. Can you continue this interview with me or would you prefer someone else?” Louis questioned, his cheeks burning red.  
“I’ll stick with you, thanks,” Harry smirked.

“So, Mr Styles, where were you on the evening of Saturday the tenth of August?” Asked Louis. There was no denying this boy was hot, which Louis shouldn’t really think but there was something about him. The lingering smell of ash that hung in the air, the way his voice seemed to growl and the way he was so confident. Louis liked this one, but he wanted to punish him; in more ways than one.

“Fuck this,” Harry shook his head and turned off the recording equipment. “Is there any cameras here?” Harry asked. Louis shook his head as Harry stood up and walked towards the door, “shut the blinds,” he ordered as he locked the door. Louis complied and fixed the blinds shut – he knew where this was going. 

“Get here,” Louis smirked. Harry tauntingly strolled over, biting his very, very pink lips that Louis knew could be put to good use. Louis gripped his shoulders tightly, digging his fingers into his shoulders as hard as he could, pulling Harry closer so they were chest to chest and face to face. Harry began moving his hips, needing friction. Louis resisted the temptation to grind back and began attacking the boy’s neck.

Louis bit and suck, careful not to leave marks too visible as he knew he could lose his job for this. Harry groaned as he began to grow increasingly hard; just like Louis was. “Shit, you’re good at this for a cop,” Harry laughed, slamming his lips onto Louis’. “Sergeant, you fucking tease,” Harry whispered into Louis’ mouth, earning a chuckle.

“Name’s Louis, call me that instead,” 

“Alright, Louis,”

“Get on the table for me, love. Show me your pretty little arse,” Louis ordered, pointing over to the table. Harry would’ve liked to dominate this one, but he liked Louis and he’d love to see if he was any good at fucking him. He wanted to feel him slamming into his arse, just how he liked it. Harry completely stripped and got into the position Louis requested. Louis was naked too, his perfectly crafted abs out on show, his cock too. Shit, Harry thought. Louis was big, probably one of the biggest he’d seen, let alone had inside of him. 

Louis strolled over to the table pressing himself in front of Harry. “Suck me then, make it fast, I’ve got places to be,” Louis instructed. Harry couldn’t have been quicker. His pretty lips wrapped around the head of Louis’ cock, his hand wrapped around the base. He glided his tongue over the head, before taking him in again. Louis gripped his hair, pushing him forward and pulling him back, each time his cock hitting the back of Harry’s throat. Both of them moaned, not too loud but loud enough for each other to here. 

“When was the last time you were opened, love?” Louis asked, the younger boy pulling away from his cock, a trail of spit hanging until his lips were wiped. “Couple of days ago,” he shrugged. 

“Alright, I’ll open you up,” Louis said, walking around the table to Harry’s arse. “Lovely little hole you’ve got there, love. Want me to shove my fingers in it, hmm?” 

“And your cock, shit, please, hurry up,” Harry pleaded, suddenly becoming a mess with the dirty talk from the officer who he was about to have sex with. 

“Keep talking, darling, tell me how it feels,” Louis said, sucking on his own three fingers before licking a stripe over Harry’s hole. “Shit, so good,” Harry breathed as Louis began sucking his hole, bringing his tongue in and out. “Fuck, fingers, fingers, put them in, Louis,” begged the younger boy. Louis followed his instructions and slid in one finger, a few seconds before he added another and began scissoring the boy open. It seemed Harry couldn’t gather the words to form a coherent sentence, so with a mixture of ‘fuck’, ‘good’, ‘shit’ and ‘more’ – Louis pulled out his fingers and used the pre-cum on his cock as lubricant. He spread the cum on his cock and aligned himself at Harry’s hole. Without seeking permission, he pushed himself the whole way inside of the boy, hoping his short preparation was merely satisfactory. Harry screamed, at first a painful scream, but once the deep stinging sensation faded, it was pure pleasure.

He rocked back, Louis taking the hint he was ready and began to thrust in and out, in and out. “That’s what you get for being a naughty boy,” he growled into Harry’s ear, before slapping the back of his hand hard down onto Harry’s arse cheek.

Louis seemed to gain a pace now, angling his thrusts differently; trying hard to find Harry’s spot. Finally, Harry let a strangled moan fall from his lips as Louis slammed into his sensitive prostate. “You’re a son of a bitch,” Louis groaned, as he continued to hit Harry’s spot. “You don’t deserve air,” Louis began to pant, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. “Criminals are bastards; do you know that, Harry?” Louis snarled, slamming his hand down on Harry’s arse again, leaving a handprint. “Do you?” Louis raised his voice, Harry only able to nod. “N-not gonna l-last,” Harry whimpered. “G-Gonna cum, Louis,” he continued. 

With a few more thrusts, Louis had Harry releasing onto the desk, moaning ‘Louis’ over and over again as he rode out his orgasm. Louis was pushed over the edge with the sound of Harry whimpering his name and exploded deep inside of Harry.

Let’s just say that Harry’s sentence was prolonged even further for ‘assaulting’ a police officer and let’s just say, the sex sentence only got better.


End file.
